


Wrong Never Felt Better

by star_shipper19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Father/Son Incest, Infidelity, Jealousy, Lots of kissing, M/M, Oblivious Lily, Parent/Child Incest, Slight feminization, Underage - Freeform, bathtime, blowjob, some marking, some nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_shipper19/pseuds/star_shipper19
Summary: Lily was beautiful, yes, but Harry was unapologetically gorgeous and everything James had ever needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, this a work of fiction and I do not condone any acts depicted in this. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine! Hope you enjoy :)

Lily groaned as a little hand was shoved in her face, tiny fingers pushing and scratching at her cheek. Blinking blearily, she noticed that Harry had crawled into their bed again and was currently stretching out, his feet pressed to James's stomach and his hands prodding incessantly at her face. 

Scrubbing her hands over her eyes, she withheld a sigh. She had been looking forward to sleeping until the last possible minute, but of course that was impossible with her little circus gymnast twisting in their bed. 

Silently she rolled off the bed, shooting the clock a forlorn glance - she had thirty extra minutes to get ready now. Her gaze lingered on the bed, her annoyance melting at the sight of James and Harry snoring away under the duvet, both of them looking innocent and peaceful as they slept. 

She couldn't possibly be annoyed with the father son duo, they were simply too precious. 

_And, _she thought,_ I could just enjoy an uninterrupted shower for once. _

\----------

"Such a bad little boy," James reprimanded lowly, his voice still deep and scratchy with sleep. Despite his words, his tone was fond and amused, letting Harry know he wasn't actually in trouble. 

"_My _daddy," came the adorably possessive reply. He heard faint shuffling and a second later, one of Harry's hands was on his cheek, tilting his head to press their lips together. 

James smiled into the kiss, one hand coming up to cup Harry's neck to bring him closer. 

"So jealous," he murmured against Harry's lips. He made sure to keep his voice low and quiet, aware that Lily was just a scant few feet away. 

His heart twisted funnily at that. 

Lily was beautiful, all long legs and supple curves - he _should _want to go join her in the shower. He should be hard imagining her wet and naked, should be eager to slide in behind her and initiate something intimate. 

Instead he was cheating on his loving wife with their underage son, kissing his soft lips and groping him on their marriage bed. 

Gods, he was so fucked up. 

Even worse - he couldn't imagine getting hard with Lily anymore. Not when it was pale, unblemished skin, soft with baby fat that got him excited. Not when it was soft, embarrassed gasps and pouty pink lips that unraveled him completely. 

Lily was beautiful, yes, but Harry was unapologetically gorgeous and everything James had ever needed. 

He rolled Harry onto his back, crawling over the blushing little boy with a devious smirk. Sweet little thighs came around his waist and Harry giggled when James trailed one hand down to give his son's round ass a quick squeeze. 

James loved these stolen little moments dearly, when they both had to be quiet and secretive. He loved seeing Harry's smile and his bright eyes, loved the way he pouted when he wanted a kiss because he couldn't _ask _for one. 

With a teasing smile, he leaned down to kiss Harry's pouting lips, swiping his tongue across the tiny pink mouth. Harry giggled at that and wound his arms around James's neck, pulling him down for another kiss. 

One kiss turned to two, three, four, and before James knew it, he was thoroughly snogging Harry, hands trailing the malleable body beneath him. 

They shared languid kisses for a few moments, lips dragging slowly as if they had all the time in the world. The thought that his _wife_, the mother of his child, was just past the doorway had his blood thrumming faster in his veins. 

Still, he kept kissing him, their tongues sliding sensually every other kiss. 

Before Harry, James had always found kissing rather dull. Now, he felt he could come just from Harry's sweet lips and his soft little gasps, always escaping him as if on accident. 

A loud bang had them both freezing, lips barely touching. It was quiet for a few seconds and, straining to hear, James sighed in relief when he heard the shower still running. Lily must've dropped something. 

"Can't wait to have you all to myself," James whispered, rubbing his thumb across Harry's plump bottom lip. He leaned down to kiss him again, this time running his tongue over the same lip he'd just traced. 

James found himself getting lost in the kiss again, the taste of Harry's mouth too intoxicating for him to pay much attention to anything else. He always tasted so sweet, like candy and innocence, mouth pliant and wet for his daddy to plunder. 

It was out of sheer luck that James heard the shower stop and with one last kiss, he pulled himself off of Harry. 

"Pretend to sleep." James gathered Harry into his arms, tucking him into his side, careful to make sure that their son didn't look like he'd just been kissed within an inch of his life. 

Luckily for them, Lily was always quick to get ready. When he was sure she was just finishing up, James opened his eyes blearily and gave her a soft smile. 

"Morning. Off to work?" Of course she was; they kept track of her schedule religiously, anxiously waiting her long shifts so they'd have more time together. Not that she needed to know. 

"Yeah, I'll be back late," she whispered, leaning down to brush a kiss against his cheek. She paused to push Harry's hair away from his eyes, a ridiculously fond smile stretching across her lips. 

James knew Harry was beautiful. He looked like a little angel when he slept, dark eyelashes brushing over baby fat cheeks, pouty pink lips pursed adorably. 

No one would look at him and think that he loved his daddy's fat cock. No, of course not. He looked _angelic_. Only James knew how slutty he was, how pretty his lips looked stretched around his length, how his ass bounced when he was riding James. 

Everyone called him a daddy's boy, but no one knew just how _true _that statement was. 

"You two enjoy your lie in," Lily said with a mock-sorrowful sigh, giving him a playful smile before leaving the room. 

Both Potter men waited with baited breath, counting down the seconds as Lily went about preparing her tea, gathering her things, and finally, _finally_, apparating to work. 

Just minutes after Lily was gone for the day, Harry was straddling James, miles of smooth, pale skin exposed. The older man thumbed at both nipples lovingly and pinched them when they hardened under his fingers. 

"Hello, gorgeous," James smirked at him, chuckling when Harry smiled shyly at him. 

They shared another lazy kiss as James toyed with his pink little nipples. Before long, Harry was whimpering, bucking his narrow hips and grinding down onto his daddy's throbbing erection. 

When they parted, James smirked wickedly at the dazed look on Harry's face. His little boy always loved when they kissed. 

"What do you want, baby boy?" He questioned quietly, ducking his head to kiss along Harry's neck. 

"W-want my daddy's cock, pl-please," Harry gasped out, his little fingers clutching at James's shoulders. James groaned at the filth spewing from those pretty lips, wondering when the hell he got so lucky. 

"Where?" 

Instead of answering, Harry took James's hand and placed it against his cheek, wordlessly spreading his legs further open so one of James's fingers landed against his tiny opening. 

His cock jumped at the prospect of being buried in his son's tight heat again. He rubbed against Harry's hole for a second, smirking when Harry pushed back as if trying to get his finger inside. 

"What do we call that, baby?" James ran his finger along the rim teasingly, watching as Harry's little face scrunched up and a deep blush came over his cheeks. 

"Hmm?" he prompted again, giving Harry a kiss of encouragement. Harry was still so painfully shy about some things, it was both endearing and sexy. 

"My pussy, daddy," Harry finally whimpered, burying his face against his father's neck. 

"Such a good boy." James nudged Harry's head until their lips could meet again, the kiss soft and praise-like. He reached over to his bedside table when their lips parted, his hand searching for his wand. 

A few hastily muttered charms later, he was guiding Harry down onto his straining cock. While his son adjusted, James reached down to wrap his finger and thumb around Harry's cocklet. 

It was an adorable thing, about as long as his thumb and a pale shade of pink. Sometimes, he'd suck Harry into his mouth, balls and all, while he fingering his little boypussy open. Harry always made the cutest faces when he did that. 

"Daddy," he whined suddenly, grinding down on James's length. With a parting squeeze to his cocklet, James let go and gripped Harry's hips, guiding him into a somewhat fast rhythm. 

His boy was always so needy when James took too long to fuck him, it was no surprise that Harry's face slackened with pleasure after the first few thrusts. 

It shouldn't have turned James on that much, to see Harry bouncing sweetly on his dick. He was so, so small that he reminded him of a doll. It was so easy to lift him up and down, forcing his little hole open again and again, making him take every inch of his daddy's hard cock. 

Maybe he should have felt bad, fucking his underage son in the bed he regularly slept in with his wife, but he didn't. Harry loved his daddy's cock and he always begged so sweetly for it that James couldn't bring himself to feel bad. 

He was simply giving Harry what he so desperately wanted. 

James watched hungrily as Harry's tiny cocklet bobbed up and down in time to his thrusts. His son couldn't ejaculate yet but James couldn't wait until he could; he wanted to see the tiny dick covered in sweet, little boy spunk. 

He wanted to see Harry working his hand over it furiously, helplessly chasing his orgasm as his daddy used his slutty boypussy. Not that he didn't love the way Harry was now, all soft and smooth, tiny dick bouncing useless as he was fucked. 

"Harder, daddy," Harry whimpered, slowing down when James made to roll them over. He took a moment to admire his son, taking in the dark flush on his cheeks and chest, his puffy little nipples, the bulge in his belly where his daddy's cock was buried. 

_Fuck_, that was hot. 

"Daddyyy," Harry pouted, purposely clenching down around him to get his attention. James smiled indulgently as he pressed his lips to Harry's in a placating gesture. 

"Such a slutty little boy," he teased, "always begging for daddy's cock." 

He ran his hands down Harry's baby smooth thighs, pushing them up until James had a breathtaking view of Harry's stretched out hole and small cock. 

"Daddy's little slut," Harry parroted breathlessly, the change in angle probably making him feel fuller.

James held him down as he fucked into the tight hole, Harry's punched out gasps and pleas spurring him on. 

There was nothing better than being buried inside of his son, in his opinion. Harry's blatant love and sheer need of his cock always made it better, made him feel like he was the luckiest man alive to have a son so needy for him. 

James kissed him messily, working his tongue deeper into Harry's mouth while he used his son's ass. It wasn't long before Harry was twitching, little hands scrabbling at Jame's shoulders before he fell limp. 

The thought that Harry had had a dry orgasm caused James's balls to seize up. He gripped Harry harshly as he continued thrusting into him almost animalistically, his cock throbbing as Harry milked him with his inner muscles. 

"Fill me up, daddy," Harry slurred, looking debauched and thoroughly fucked out. It only took a handful of thrusts before James was spilling inside of Harry, spurts of hot cum filling his tiny son. 

He slumped as his orgasm finished, raining kisses down on to Harry's cheeks and lips, a smile taking over his face at the sound of Harry's tired giggles. 

Eventually, he pulled out of Harry's tight clutch, a slow stream of cum dripping from the gaping hole. 

"You want the plug, baby?" Harry only nodded bashfully, reaching down to spread his cheeks while James summoned a plug they'd gotten recently. 

As soon as it was secured inside of him, Harry pushed James onto his back. The older man resisted the urge to groan. They both loved this little ritual after sex. 

"Thank you for fucking me, daddy," Harry murmured demurely, before ducking his head to suckle at the tip of James's cock. His member was still covered in leftover cum and Harry always insisted on cleaning him off with his mouth. 

As Harry's pointed little tongue traced a vein on the underside of his cock, James found himself grateful that they'd have the whole day to themselves. 

Maybe it was wrong to cheat on his wife with their son, but if it was wrong, James never wanted to be right. 


	2. Jealous of Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry's jealousy is followed by sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead!! As always this is purely fictional and I do not condone relationships such as these. Please be respectful :) hope you enjoy!

Lily bit her lip as she surveyed the kitchen.

It was a complete and utter disaster, to put it lightly. Something had exploded on the stove, a tipped cup was steadily dripping some orange substance onto her floors, and food was strewn on the table as well as the countertops. 

"'m sorry mummy," Harry sniffled apologetically, hugging her leg. She had no idea what caused the accidental magic, but _something _had caused Harry's developing magic to quite literally explode and wreck the kitchen. 

It would take forever to clean. And, to make matters worse, she had to bathe Harry and put him to bed soon. She was pretty sure it would take less time to clean the kitchen than bathe him - her son hated bath time with a passion. 

"I'll clean him up, Lils," James said from beside her. She sent him a grateful smile as he picked up their teary son.

As they went upstairs to the bathroom, Lily got out her muggle cleaning supplies. There was no way she was using her own magic to clean up a toddler's explosive accidental magic - the result could be... well, disastrous. 

She sighed as she started to fill a bucket with soapy water, her mind wandering to James and Harry probably arguing in the bathroom over just how badly Harry needed to bathe. She smiled softly. Really, she couldn't have asked for a better husband; he was so attentive and caring, and it was obvious he doted on Harry - they really were the perfect father son duo.

\-----------------

James sighed gratefully as soon as they were in the bathroom. He knew Lily hated giving Harry baths, and even better was the fact that he was 99% sure she wouldn't step foot in the bathroom as long as they were in there. 

With a lazy flick, the bathtub began to fill with perfectly enchanted water. 

"My sweet boy," he murmured, setting Harry on the counter to spell away the bigger chunks of food currently decorating his hair. He watched as a piece of apple came from Harry's head. "You okay, baby?"

Harry only hummed in response, kicking his legs as James combed through his hair with his fingers. When he was satisfied with it, James leaned back and noticed the sudden lack of tears on Harry's face. In fact, the toddler just looked _smug_. 

James narrowed his eyes. 

"Harry," he said lowly, "did you mean for that to happen?" 

His son only shrugged nonchalantly. It was silent in the bathroom for a few seconds before James tipped Harry's chin up until their eyes met. He raised an expectant eyebrow. 

"Yes, daddy." There was absolute defiance in his tone, as if he was expecting to be scolded but was unapologetic about what he'd done anyway. James bit back a laugh - he was so stubborn, it was adorable. 

"Why?" And like he'd flipped a switch, Harry's face crumpled awfully, his eyes going shiny with fat tears. 

"Why d'you hafto kiss mommy?" Harry moaned pitifully, burying his face against James's shoulder. In this position, he couldn't see the little boy's face but James imagined it was lined with misery and confusion. 

_Oh. _

So that's _why _his magic had gone haywire. He'd probably seen James give Lily a fleeting kiss and gotten upset at the sight. 

"Oh, sweetheart." Rather than force Harry to look up, James gathered him closer, running one hand up and down his back. He felt like the shittiest human alive when Harry began to sniffle again and little pained whimpers began escaping his son. 

How was he supposed to make Harry feel better? It's not like he could just stop kissing his _wife_. She was already growing irritated that James kept making excuses not to have sex. The last thing he wanted was for her to grow suspicious and start looking closer at his relationship with Harry. 

He floundered for a bit before he kissed the top of Harry's head. 

"You know how you like our kisses?" Harry nodded against his stomach. 

"Well, your mommy likes kisses too, and when we got married, I promised to give her lots and lots of kisses." 

"But you _already _gave her lots." James stifled a smile at his response, wondering why having Harry sound so jealous and territorial made his chest feel warm. 

"Well, yes, but we're married. I have to keep giving her kisses." 

At that, Harry wretched himself from James's hold and leaned back to look at him. 

"What about me?" he pouted tearfully. James could feel his heart crack at the sight of pitifully sad, green eyes and wet cheeks. He hated having to do this to Harry - he wished he could just scoop him up and keep him happy for the rest of his life. 

"I'll keep giving _you _kisses too," he promised, leaning down to press his lips to Harry's, "so, so many kisses." He peppered little kisses onto Harry's plump lips and his cheeks, making exaggerated smacking sounds until his son was giggling. 

"Just because I give mommy kisses doesn't mean I don't want to kiss you, okay? I love our kisses most," James said softly, fingers brushing Harry's hair away from his forehead. He watched with baited breath as Harry pondered his words. 

"Okay, daddy," Harry nodded eventually, before his little arms were reaching up and pulling James down. Their lips met tenderly, and they kissed languidly, dragging their lips together slowly. 

As if Lily, his _wife_, wasn't just a floor away. 

Harry whimpered then, his tiny tongue trying to push into James' mouth. The older man parted his lips easily, his own tongue coming out to play with his son's, their breathing growing heavier when Harry moaned and suckled on his tongue. 

Gods, he didn't know how he'd gone so long without Harry's kisses. They felt heaven-sent, yet were his one-way ticket to Hell's hottest pits. Luckily, James had made his peace with that long ago. 

He'd gladly spend eternity in an inferno if it meant he got to keep doing this. He sucked Harry's bottom lip into his mouth, biting it gently before soothing the sting with his tongue. 

"Love your kisses," James mumbled as Harry plunged his tongue into his father's mouth, sliding it against James' tongue. It felt divine, having Harry's sweet lips and tongue against his own, feeling the blatant size difference as they made out like randy teenagers. 

They kissed for what felt like years, both of them breathless when they eventually parted. 

"You gotta get in the bath, Harry." Still, James pressed a quick kiss to his lips. And then another and another. 

"You too," Harry replied, kissing back eagerly. James glanced at the warded door. Lily wouldn't be done in the kitchen yet. And even if she was, she hated giving Harry baths - there's no way she would interrupt and risk having to take over bathtime duty. 

With that in mind, James found himself nodding even as he began to strip both of them. 

"Daddy?" Harry asked when they were both settled in the bath. James hummed, pulling Harry onto his lap to kiss his neck. 

"Wanna suck you," he mumbled shyly, and James backed away enough to catch sight of the red staining Harry's cheeks. He was so painfully shy sometimes. James knew it was wicked but catching him blushing and shying away just made his dick _throb_. 

"_Fuck_. 'Course you can, baby." He reached one hand up to run his thumb across Harry's bottom lip, watching with dark eyes are a tiny pink tongue came forward to lap at the digit. "You're so good at sucking daddy's cock, aren't you?" 

Harry whimpered pitifully, nodding his head as he moved his hips over his father's thickening erection. With one last kiss to Harry's sweet lips, James shifted them until he was sitting on the edge of the tub, Harry sitting obediently between his spread legs. 

Taking himself in one hand, James dragged the head of his cock across Harry's cheeks, "Beg for me, Harry." 

"Please, daddy," Harry whined, nuzzling against his daddy's fat prick, "want you in my mouth." 

Hot little lips began pressing kisses onto the erection, working their way down until he was at James' dripping balls. His tiny tongue darted out, sucking in the droplets of water about to drip down, the muscle tracing over the wrinkles of his father's heavy ballsack. 

James watched with baited breath as his painfully young son kissed and licked at his cock, as if he were nothing more than a two-knut whore, begging to be taken and _used_. 

"Need daddy's cum," he pleaded, tonguing at the weeping slit now, gathering James' precum greedily. It always surprised James how needy Harry got, how _happy _he seemed to be just hanging off his daddy's erection, nursing softly on the head and swallowing down every drop of precum and cum. Gods, his son was such a cockslut. 

"Get to it then," James grunted, shoving his cock past Harry's cherry red lips. He struggled for a second before falling lax, his little hands coming up to curl around James' penis, holding it steady like a bottle as he suckled at the tip. 

Steadily, the little minx began to sink down on it, relaxing his throat just like they'd practiced. He still wasn't able to take the entire thing, but James was still proud of his little boy. Drool began to seep out from around his dick, gathering and dripping down Harry's face. 

There was nothing but bliss on his baby's face as he sucked on his father's throbbing cock. With a trembling hand, James reached out and tangled his fingers in Harry's damp hair, watching as bright green eyes looked up at him adoringly. 

Merlin, it was so wrong. But how could something so depraved, so _sinful _feel so fantastic? 

A knock on the door had them both freezing. Heart in throat, James gently tugged Harry off his cock, ignoring the soft whine he gave. 

"James? Everything alright?" 

"Course, Lils," he answered steadily, sucking in a deep breath when Harry began to lap at his cock again. His little tongue was laving at the spongy head and his hands were working over the entire length. 

James could only watch mesmerized as Harry began to suck it into his mouth again. 

"Harry, are you being a good boy?" 

At that, Harry pulled off reluctantly. 

"Yes mama," he answered dutifully, his hand still wrapped around his father. He gave him a wicked grin before he stood up and dragged him close, standing almost chest to chest. It took a second for James to realize what he was going to do but by then Harry had already pressed their lips together, his hot tongue working its way into his mouth again. 

Merlin, he really was a jealous little thing. His _wife_, Harry's _mother_, was right outside the door, and Harry was plundering his mouth with the ease of a mistress staking a claim. 

James snaked one hand down to cup Harry's ass, one finger probing to find Harry's abused little pucker. This was so wrong. So very wrong. 

And yet, James couldn't stop. Didn't _want _to stop. 

"I've just finished in the kitchen, but I've gotta pop out for a mo," she called. "Dorcas called me over and I'm going to help her with finish a few potions." 

James licked at Harry's lips, "Alright. We've got to finish up in here still, but be safe, yeah?" 

"Yeah, course," she said, and anything else she said was lost to James' ears because Harry was dragging him back into another kiss. As he heard the floo activate, James couldn't help but thank Merlin because not once had Lily tried to jingle the door handle. 

He shivered at the thought. She would've walked in to quite a sight - Harry and him pressed together, James' erection between them, their tongues in each other's mouths. 

"Daddy," Harry mumbled after they traded a few more kisses. James pulled away, his hand still kneading Harry's ass.

"Fuck me like you fuck mommy." 

James' jerked at that, before he nodded dumbly, lowering to kiss Harry again. 

\----------

After a speedy bath to make sure Harry was clean, James scooped him up and carried him into his bedroom. 

There was something so thrilling about this, about opening his son up around his cock on the same bed he shared with his adoring wife, the same bed they'd made Harry on. The same cock that _made _him. 

It isn't until every inch of him is buried inside of Harry that his son smiles at him, something soft and innocent. 

"Do you like my pussy better than mommy's?" he asks, crying out when James' controlled thrust turns into a hard one. 

"Fuck," James groans, gripping Harry's hips as he bounces him on his cock. "You know I do, baby. Love fucking your dirty cunt." 

"So tight," he praises as he leans down to nip at one of Harry's flat little nipples. The skin around it pinkens wonderfully and James can't help but suck it into his mouth. He knows Harry will probably bruise and _fuck_, if that thought doesn't send a thrill through him. 

Marking his son up, leaving him with bruises and marks to remind him who exactly he belongs to. Harry gasps a litany of "_daddy's_" as James uses him, his small hands grappling to grip James' shoulders. 

"Look at these," James groans as he releases one puffy nipple from between his lips, "perfect little tits for daddy to play with." 

"Yours, daddy, all _yours_," Harry mewls, clenching his little boypussy around his father's cock. His own hands come up to tug at his nipples, putting on a show for his daddy as he's fucked like a common whore. 

It's not how James fucks Lily at all. 

But it's infinitely better.

"Mine," James grunts as he pushes Harry's legs up higher, his gaze locked onto the place where his cock is disappearing. Harry's tiny pussy looks red and puffy, straining just to take the girth of his erection. 

It's so tiny, nestled between two beautifully round cheeks. The sight of his cock surrounded by his son's perfect ass is just _obscene_. 

"Gonna fill you up, honey. Dripping with your daddy's cum," James promises, cursing at the fucked out look on Harry's face. He looks like a little ragdoll, letting James hold him down and just use his hole, making it sloppy and loose. 

He buries himself into his son's tight heat once more, a groan escaping him as his orgasm courses through him, feeling Harry's ass clench around him. 

"Such a good boy," he whispers, turning Harry's head to him and plunging his tongue into his mouth. He's a little sluggish but he kisses back, suckling softly at his father's thick tongue. 

James thumbs at Harry's bitten nipple, shushing him when he whines. He doesn't know how long they stay there, trading filthy kisses but by the time they part, James' cock has slipped out of Harry's hole. 

"C'mon, sweetheart. Gotta clean you up," James huffs even as he presses another kiss to Harry's irresistible lips. He wishes he could keep Harry here, hole gaping and full of his daddy's cum, deliciously naked, but he knows Lily will be coming home soon. 

Gods, he thinks wistfully, if only...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and COMMENTS!! If you have any ideas feel free to drop them down below! I'll try my best to get to them. Thanks for reading ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Let me know if you have any suggestions for a new work (or if you'd like a continuation of this work ;))  
Thanks for reading!!


End file.
